Traitor
by Sweet-Dreams2
Summary: Sollte man seinem besten Freund wirklich trauen? Sollte man wirklich mit ihm um die Häuser ziehen? Harry kann das nun verneinen. Er hätte doch daheim bleiben sollen. Und was hat eigentlich Draco Malfoy damit zu tun?
1. Wie alles begann

**_Traitor _**

**__**

**Disclaimer: **Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/ Ronald Weasley

**Warnung: **Slash, OOC, AU, Dark!Ron, Spielt zwei Jahre nach OotP.

**Summary: **Sollte man seinem besten Freund wirklich trauen? Sollte man wirklich mit ihm um die Häuser ziehen? Harry kann das nun verneinen. Er hätte doch daheim bleiben sollen. Und was hat eigentlich Draco Malfoy damit zu tun?

**Kommentar: **Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert von Cristalls fantastischer Fanfic _Lovestory _(Story-ID: 1786102). Ich habe diesen bösen Ron sofort ins Herz geschlossen und musste das mal selbst versuchen...So warum RW/DM? Bis vor kurzem war das für mich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und ehrlich gesagt konnte ich mich mit diesem Pairing überhaupt nicht anfreunden. Aber dann habe ich einige geniale Fanfics zu dem Pairing gefunden und langsam mag ich es wirklich:-)

* * *

Harry Potter warf wütend den Brief von Dumbledore in das lodernde Feuer des Kamins.

Er beobachtete wie das Stück Papier zu brennen begann und schließlich nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig ließ.

Es hatte vor wenigen Stunden einen weiteren Angriff gegeben.

Ein paar Todesser hatten ein Waisenhaus überfallen und sämtliche Insassen getötet.

Und Harry?

Er durfte sich hier in Grimmauldplace verstecken.

Warum ließ ihn Dumbledore nicht endlich kämpfen?

Sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er hinter sich und er hatte sogar schon mit einem geheimen Auror- Training begonnen, von dem nur die Wenigsten etwas wussten.

Kingsley Shacklebolt und ein weiterer Auror besuchten ihn zweimal wöchentlich um mit ihm zu trainieren, doch das reichte einfach nicht.

Er musste hinaus. Er musste Voldemort endlich vernichten.

Er wollte sich nicht wie ein Feigling verstecken und andere die Arbeit machen lassen.

Er fühlte sich wie einst sein Patenonkel als dieser das Haus nicht verlassen durfte.

Nie hatte er Sirius' Gemecker richtig verstanden.

Er hatte sich manchmal sogar gewundert, warum Sirius sich eigentlich aufregte.

Immerhin war er so in Sicherheit gewesen, doch nun konnte er Sirius' Schmerz nachvollziehen.

Es war grauenhaft eingesperrt zu sein.

Man fühlte sich hilflos und verloren.

Man wollte helfen, doch man durfte es nicht.

Grimmauldplace war für ihn nur ein großer Käfig, der errichtet wurde um ihm seiner Freiheit zu berauben.

Harry seufzte lautstark, bevor er seine deprimierenden Gedanken verdrängte und sich eine Tasse kalten Kaffee einschenkte.

Nach einem Schluck versuchte er angestrengt nicht das schwarze Gebräu wieder in die Tasse zu spucken.

Er hasste kalten Kaffee, doch war er zu faul um seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Zimmer zu holen.

Moody würde ihn zwar wieder einen Vortrag darüber halten, dass er vorsichtiger sein sollte, doch er selbst erwartete nicht, dass jede Minute ein Todesser oder Voldemort durch ein Fenster sprang.

„Hallo! Ist jemand da?", hörte er die fröhliche Stimme seines besten Freunds Ron Weasley aus der Eingangshalle rufen.

„_Blutsverräter...Abschaum...,"_ begann zeitgleich das Portrait von Mrs. Black zu kreischen.

Harry rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen.

Ron vergaß seit neuesten liebend gerne, dass er in der Eingangshalle still sein musste.

„Harry?", rief Ron noch einmal.

„_Unwürdig...Verschmutzt das Haus meiner Ahnen..._" Harry stoppte das Geschrei des Gemäldes indem er einfach die Vorhänge um dieses zuzog.

Er warf Ron einen anklagenden Blick zu, doch dieser grinste nur unschuldig.

„Hast du sie immer noch nicht abbekommen?", fragte Ron amüsiert.

„Nein, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich es schon lange aufgegeben," antwortete Harry und kontrollierte noch einmal ob die Vorhänge wirklich geschlossen waren.

Ron beobachtete ihm dabei und das Grinsen des Rothaarigen wurde breiter.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Harry ein wenig kühl.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er den Rothaarigen überhaupt nicht gesehen und kaum Briefe von diesem erhalten.

Weshalb also dieser plötzliche Besuch?

„Dich abholen," antwortete Ron grinsend.

„Abholen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Wir gehen aus," erklärte Ron, „Du bist seit Monaten nicht mehr draußen gewesen. Dagegen muss man doch etwas tun."

Harry lachte freudlos.

„Dumbledore würde es nie erlauben," sagte er enttäuscht.

„Dumbledore muss es nicht wissen," erwiderte Ron, „Wir bleiben einfach in Muggel- London und meiden alle Zaubererorte."

„Ron..."

„Nichts Ron. Hole deinen Zauberstab," befahl Ron und drängte ihn in Richtung Küche.

„Er ist oben," murmelte Harry und schon wurde er von dem Rothaarigen die Treppe hinauf gescheucht.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich habe den letzten Monat bei Fred und George gewohnt," erklärte Ron ausweichend, „Sie färben scheinbar auf mich ab."

„Das merkt man," meinte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Los, los. Hol deinen Zauberstab," drängte Ron, „Es wird sicher lustig."

Harry überlegte angestrengt.

Zum einen wollte er unbedingt wieder hinaus, doch Dumbledore hatte es ihm persönlich verboten.

Er durfte nicht in einen Kampf geraten, bevor er nicht sein Training abgeschlossen hatte.

Aber wahrscheinlich war es das Rumtreiber- Blut in seinen Adern, das ihn schließlich dazu bewegte die Treppen hinauf zu steigen.

Ron beobachtete amüsiert Harrys kurzen Streit mit sich selbst und hätte am liebsten losgelacht.

Harry musste immer alles viel zu ernst nehmen.

Er beobachtete wie der Schwarzhaarige in einem Zimmer des oberen Stockwerkes verschwand.

Etwa zur selben Zeit lösten sich wieder die Vorhänge um Mrs. Blacks Portrait und sie schrie auf der Stelle los.

„_Verräter des Blutes...Armselige Kreatur...Abschaum..."_

„Ach, halten sie die Klappe," zischte Ron und begann in seiner Umhangtasche nach dem Ring zu suchen.

Er hatte ihn von seinem Geliebten erhalten und laut diesem müsste der Ring Mrs. Black sofort zum Schweigen bringen.

„_Abschaum...beschmutzt das Haus meiner..." _Mrs. Black brach sofort ab, als Ron ihr den goldenen Ring mit dem roten Diamanten in der Form eines M vor die Nase hielt.

„So ist's besser," meinte Ron und steckte den Ring wieder ein.

Mrs. Black betrachtete ihn nun mit neuem Interesse und Ron erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Genauso fand auch Harry die Beiden fünf Minuten später.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte Harry wissen, während er neugierig auf die nun stille Mrs. Black blickte.

Ron versetzte Mrs. Black einen drohenden Blick, den Harry aber nicht bemerkte und antwortete: „Ich habe einen Schweigezauber an ihr verwendet."

„Ehrlich? Das geht?", fragte Harry interessiert, „Woher weißt du das?"

„Von Hermione," sagte Ron und das schien Harry als Erklärung zu genügen.

Natürlich musste es Hermiones Idee gewesen sein.

Hätte er Harry erzählt, dass es seine eigene gewesen war, hätte ihm dieser kein Wort geglaubt.

„Also...Ron...ich sollte vielleicht doch nicht gehen," überlegte Harry, als Ron schon die Eingangstür öffnen wollte.

„Nein, Harry. Du kommst mit," befahl Ron in einer ungewohnt ernsten Stimme, „Du warst seit Monaten nicht mehr draußen. Selbst Dumbledore wird das verstehen. Sei nicht so! Nur wir zwei. Wie in alten Zeiten."

Ron blickte ihn so flehend an, dass Harry kaum eine andere Wahl blieb, als dem Rothaarigen aus dem Haus zu folgen.

Sobald er die kühle Herbstluft einatmete, wusste er, dass diese Entscheidung richtig gewesen war.

Zu lange war er eingesperrt gewesen.

Zu lange hatte er nichts außer dem ungemütlichen Haus gesehen.

„Um die Ecke ist ein kleiner Pub," sagte Ron und zeigte begeistert zu einer kleiner Gasse.

„Für den Fall, dass du nicht zu weit weggehen willst," fügte er auf Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Das ist perfekt," meinte Harry strahlend, „Aber ist es..."

„Es ist ein Muggel- Pub," antwortete Ron auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

Das beruhigte Harry wieder ein bisschen und er folgte Ron in die kleine Gasse.

„Hast du von dem Angriff gehört?", fragte er, als er eine Mutter mit einem kleinen Kind durch die Gasse eilen sah.

Dadurch erinnerte er sich wieder an das Waisenhaus und die vielen gestorbenen Kinder.

„Ja, habe ich. Es stand ganz groß im _Tagespropheten_," sagte Ron und Harry hätte am liebsten geschrieen.

Der Prophet erfuhr es sogar noch **vor** ihm?

Dumbledore musste ja sehr viel Vertrauen zu ihm haben.

„Er wird schon seine Gründe haben," sagte Ron als ob er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Das sag ich mir auch andauernd vor," murmelte Harry und folgte dem Rothaarigen eine Stiege hinunter, die zu dem vorhin besprochenen Pub führte.

„Vergiss es," bat Ron und öffnete die Eingangstür des Pubs, „Heute bist du einfach ein normaler Mensch."

Harry lächelte schwach, bevor er Ron in das Innere des Pubs folgte.

Dieser wurde nur schwach beleuchtet, doch das störte Harry überhaupt nicht.

Es war einfach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl nicht im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, auch wenn es für ihn ein wenig ungewohnt war.

Sie stellten sich an die Theke, während sich Harry nach bekannten Gesichter umsah.

Er würde es Dumbledore zutrauen, dass dieser Spitzel um Grimmauldplace positioniert hatte.

Das würde zu ihm passen.

Er verstand zwar, dass seine Sicherheit für die gesamte Welt der Zauberer wichtig war, doch manchmal wünschte er wirklich, dass sie ihn einfach in Ruhe ließen.

„Zwei Bier," bestellte Ron für sie, da Harry immer noch in seiner Suche nach Bekannten vertieft war.

„Was interessantes entdeckt?", fragte Ron amüsiert, als die zwei Biere vor ihnen hingestellt wurden.

„Niemand hier," antwortete Harry sichtbar erleichtert und wandte sich nun wieder dem Rothaarigen und dem Getränk zu.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck seines Biers und spuckte es kurz danach wieder in den Krug zurück.

„Igitt," sagte Harry und schob das Bier ein wenig von sich, „Was ist das?"

„Bier," antwortete Ron und trank seines bis zur Hälfte aus.

„Ich vertrage doch nichts alkoholisches," erinnerte ihn Harry.

„Nur wegen dieser einen Sache beim Abschlussball?", fragte Ron amüsiert, „Jedem gefiel deine Stripteasenummer. Seamus war so begeistert, dass er sofort für dich mit Dean Schluss gemacht hätte."

„Erinner mich nicht daran," bat Harry mit einer gewissen Röte im Gesicht, „Das ist so schon peinlich genug. Alle Slytherins haben mich damit noch tagelang danach aufgezogen."

„Nun ja...du hättest nicht über die Punschschüssel stolpern müssen und dein Liebesgeständnis an Snape war vielleicht auch unpassend," überlegte Ron.

„Mein **was**?", fragte Harry geschockt.

Wie viel hatte er beim Abschlussball getrunken?

„Ja," grinste Ron, „Du hast ihm deine ewige Liebe geschworen und gesagt, dass du nur immer so schlecht in Zaubertränke warst, damit er dich anschreien konnte und du diese _wunderbare melodische_ Stimme hören durftest."

„Ich kann mich daran überhaupt nicht erinnern," sagte Harry ehrlich, „Aber das würde erklären warum mich Snape nun etwas freundlicher behandelt."

„Jaja, du und Snape," gluckste Ron und trank sein Bier nun ganz aus, „Ihr werdet sicher ein nettes Paar."

„Igitt Ron. Das ist...wah...das ist eine widerliche Vorstellung," meinte Harry, „Das will ich nie wieder hören müssen."

„Ganz wie du willst, Harry," seufzte Ron und schob Harrys Bier wieder näher an diesen, „Aber trink doch was. Du musst ja nicht so viel trinken, dass du jedem fetthaarigen Tränkemeister bespringen willst, aber ein bisschen schadet nie."

„Vermutlich hast du recht," sagte Harry und nahm einen Schluck seines Biers, den er sogar hinunterschluckte.

Es war für ihn zwar ungewöhnlich, doch der Geschmack war nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich vorhin eingebildet hatte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Hermione?", fragte Harry nun wesentlich besser gelaunt, „Hören wir bald Hochzeitsglocken?"

„Mione und ich sind schon lange nicht mehr zusammen," antwortete Ron zögerlich, „Es gibt jemand anderen."

„Bei ihr oder dir?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Bei mir," sagte Ron ein wenig stolz.

„Weiblich oder männlich?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Männlich," antwortete Ron.

„Ui, das ist eine Premiere," meinte Harry grinsend, „Wie heißt er? Wie sieht er aus und wann darf ich ihn kennen lernen?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen," seufzte Ron, „Es ist noch ein Geheimnis. Wir warten noch eine Weile bis wir es allen sagen. Tut mir leid."

„Kein Problem," meinte Harry, „Aber wenn ihr es jeden sagt, will es ich als erster wissen."

„Das wirst du," versprach Ron bitter, „Das wirst du."

Alles in allem gefiel Harry der erste Abend außerhalb von Grimmauldplace.

Er plauderte mit Ron über belanglose Dinge, doch trotzdem genoss es Harry wieder einmal mit seinem besten Freund zu sprechen.

Es war beinahe wieder so wie in Hogwarts.

Mit der Zeit brach Harry sogar sein Nicht-zu-viel-Alkohol-Gesetz und bestellte härtere Getränke.

Als sie sich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang aus dem Pub begaben, musste sich Harry an Ron festhalten um die Stufen zur Straße unbeschadet zu überstehen.

„Isch verschtehe nischt wie du noch gerade schtehen kannscht," lallte Harry und fiel beinahe wieder die Treppe hinunter.

„Ich bin es schon gewöhnt," meinte Ron schulternzuckend.

„Isch nischt," murmelte Harry und torkelte einige Meter vorwärts.

Er sah zwar nun alles verschwommen, doch trotzdem konnte er sehen wie Ron ungeduldig auf eine goldene Taschenuhr blickte.

„Wow," lallte Harry, „Die war schicher teuer."

„Vermutlich," sagte Ron, während er seine Taschenuhr wieder einsteckte.

„Kurz vor halb sechs," sagte der Rothaarige, „Es ist so weit."

„Wasch ischt scho weit?", fragte Harry verwirrt und versuchte verzweifelt das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren.

Er sah jetzt sogar zwei Rons, die beide ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und sie auf Harry richteten.

„Stupor," rief Ron und Harry, dessen Reaktion durch den hohen Alkoholgehalt in seinem Körper minimiert wurde, konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und der Fluch traf ihn direkt in die Brust.

Er stürzte rückwärts auf den kalten Betonboden und er sah noch einen boshaftgrinsenden Ron, der etwas aus seinem Umhang holte, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde und er inmitten der kleinen Gasse bewusstlos wurde.

TBC


	2. Erwachen

**_Traitor _**

**__**

**Disclaimer: **Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/ Ronald Weasley

**Warnung: **Slash, OOC, AU, Dark!Ron, Spielt zwei Jahre nach OotP.

**Summary: **Sollte man seinem besten Freund wirklich trauen? Sollte man wirklich mit ihm um die Häuser ziehen? Harry kann das nun verneinen. Er hätte doch daheim bleiben sollen. Und was hat eigentlich Draco Malfoy damit zu tun?

**Kommentar: **Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich versuche den nächsten Teil schneller zu schreiben.

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kylyen, Akuma no Amy, Queen of Nightfever, Altron, tinkita, Arwen, anni kiddo, Takuto-kun, Kiina, mrsgaladriel, KleenesKnuddelmuff, TheSnitch, shila848, Lui, Tigerlilly2063 und Lorelai.

- TheSnitch: _Traitor _heißt Verräter.(Passend oder?)

- KleenesKnuddelmuff: Oh weia. Da muss ich mich jetzt doppelt so hart anstrengen:-) Aber ich kann dich verstehen. Ich habe mich auch lange nicht mit dem Gedanken an Ron/Draco anfreunden können.

- mrsgaladriel: Geduld, Geduld. Du wirst es schon noch erfahren.

- Arwen: Natürlich tue ich das.

- Akuma no Amy: Auf Deutsch kenne ich nicht so viele, aber auf Englisch könnte ich dir _Don't Let's Start(Story-ID: 1910270) _oder _I'm not in Denial(Story-ID: 552000) _empfehlen.

- Kylyen: Werde ich schon nicht.

* * *

_„Sei nicht immer so anhänglich," knurrte sein Geliebter, bevor dieser Ron bestimmt von sich schob._

_„Ich bin nicht anhänglich," murrte Ron und legte sich nun mit einem gewissen Abstand neben ihn._

_„Oh doch," erwiderte sein Geliebter kühl, „Du bist viel zu sehr Gryffindor. Du solltest es ablegen oder ich zwinge dich dazu."_

_„Was willst du dagegen tun? Mich mit dem Imperius unterwerfen?", fragte Ron halbernst._

_Er wusste, dass sein Geliebter keine Probleme damit hatte ihn oder andere zu verfluchen, doch er traute es ihm nicht zu dies bei so einer Lächerlichkeit zu tun._

_„Ich hätte damit keine Probleme," sagte sein Geliebter._

_„Ich weiß," seufzte Ron, „Ich weiß!"_

_„Enttäuscht?", fragte sein Geliebter._

_„Nein," antwortete Ron und richtete sich langsam in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett auf._

_Er spürte wie sich die Matratze unter ihm bewegte, wie die glatte Bettwäsche seine Fingerspitzen kitzelte. _

_Niemals hätte er davon geträumt so etwas wie Satinbettwäsche zu besitzen._

_„Du bist enttäuscht," stellte sein Geliebter fest und klang dabei sehr amüsiert, „Ihr Gryffindors denkt nun mal immer, dass man jeden Menschen ändern könnte."_

_„Dich zu ändern, habe ich schon längst aufgegeben," sagte Ron bitter._

_Genauso wie seine anderen Wünsche und tiefsten Sehnsüchte._

_Sie würden alle nicht in Erfüllung gehen._

_Niemand konnte ein perfektes Leben führen._

_Niemand konnte furchtlos leben, wenn Voldemort weiterhin die Macht an sich riss. _

_Man konnte nur das beste daraus machen und die schmerzloseste Seite wählen._

_„Red dir das nur weiterhin ein," gluckste sein Geliebter, „Vielleicht glaubst du es irgendwann selbst."_

_„Ich habe kein Interesse daran dich in irgendeiner Weise zu ändern," versicherte Ron, „Warum denn auch? Ich habe mich doch in diese Person verliebt."_

_Sein Geliebter verzog ein wenig sein Gesicht._

_„Musst du das immer sagen?", fragte sein Geliebter sauer._

_„Warum? Es ist wahr," sagte Ron._

_„Es ist so typisch für Gryffindors," erklärte sein Geliebter._

_„Dir geht es doch gleich," neckte ihn Ron._

_„Ich würde es aber niemals aussprechen," sagte sein Geliebter._

_„Aber du tust es," grinste Ron glücklich und streichelte seinem Geliebten durch die blonden Haare._

_„Das habe ich nicht gesagt," widersprach dieser._

_„Ich verrate dich schon nicht," versicherte Ron schmunzelnd, während er weiterhin durch die Haare seines Geliebten streichelte und gleichzeitig einen Blick auf die antike Standuhr in einer Ecke des Zimmers warf._

_„Es ist bald so weit," seufzte Ron und entfernte seine Hand aus den Haaren seines Geliebten._

_Warum musste ausgerechnet **er** diesen Auftrag erhalten?_

_Er gehörte nicht einmal zum inneren Zirkel, doch trotz seines unwichtigen Standes und den Protesten des Zirkels, erhielt er diesen Auftrag. _

_Es mochte vielleicht stimmen, dass er es als Einziger durchführen konnte, doch er hatte kein Interesse daran mit **ihm **den Abend zu verbringen._

_Er kannte ihn zu gut und er wusste, dass seine Reflexe und seine Reaktion hervorragend waren, deshalb musste er ihn zuerst alkoholisieren, bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte._

_Spätestens seit dem Abschlussball in Hogwarts, wusste er, dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund keinen Alkohol vertrug._

_Er hoffte nur, dass es schnell gehen würde und er nicht die ganze Nacht bei ihm bleiben musste. _

_„Bist du nervös?", fragte sein Geliebter, doch es klang nicht besorgt, sondern eher amüsiert._

_„Nein," antwortete Ron ernst, „Nur genervt. Ich will nicht mit ihm sprechen."_

_„Aber wenn du das Unmögliche schaffst, wirst du in den inneren Zirkel aufgenommen," erinnerte ihn sein Geliebter und er schaffte es trotz der deutlichen Bemühungen nicht die Eifersucht aus seiner Stimme zu bannen._

_„Ich werde es schaffen," versicherte Ron lächelnd, „Aber wirst du es schaffen nicht vor Wut zu explodieren, wenn ich in den Zirkel aufgenommen werde und du nicht."_

_Sein Geliebter knirschte mit den Zähnen, denn damit hatte Ron einen wunden Punkt getroffen._

_Er wusste, dass sein Geliebter unbedingt in den Zirkel wollte, doch trotz einer Tante und einem Vater in den inneren Reihen, war ihm dieser Weg versperrt geblieben._

_„Ich werde dann deinen Vater grüßen," gluckste Ron und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich das Gesicht seines Geliebten vor Wut verfärbte._

_„Soll ich dir auch eine Postkarte schicken?", neckte ihn Ron weiter, doch sein Geliebter schien ihn nicht mehr zu beachten. _

_Dieser blickte nur noch mit seinen kalten grauen Augen auf die Standuhr und murmelte: „Du musst los."_

_„Will mich da jemand loswerden?", gluckste Ron, doch trotzdem musste er seinem Geliebten recht geben. _

_Es wurde wirklich Zeit, wenn er ihn erwischen wollte, bevor dieser schlafen ging._

_Dumbledore würde ihn bald über das Waisenhaus informieren und danach würde er wutentbrannt kalten Kaffee trinken, bevor er einsah, dass es nichts brachte und schließlich würde er in der dunkelsten Ecke von Grimmauldplace einschlafen._

_Er kannte ihn einfach zu gut und solche Verhaltensmuster änderten sich nicht, weil man einige Monate in diesem kalten Haus eingesperrt wurde._

_„Ich habe etwas für dich," sagte sein Geliebter und überreichte ihm einen goldenen Ring mit einem rotem Diamanten in der Form eines M._

_„Ist das...Das ist doch der Erbring der Malfoys," Ron erkannte den Ring, da er diesen schon mehrmals an einer Kette um den Hals seines Geliebten gesehen hatte._

_„Damit müsstest du Mrs. Black beruhigen können," erklärte sein Geliebter, „Sie wird es nicht wagen dich zu beleidigen, wenn sie sieht zu wem du Kontakt hast. Ich denke sie weiß, dass Mutter den Dauerklebefluch brechen könnte."_

_„Danke," sagte Ron ein wenig erstaunt, bevor er den Ring an sich nahm und ihn vorsorglich in seiner Umhangtasche verwahrte._

_„Ich schenke ihn dir nicht," sagte sein Geliebter um mögliche Missverständnisse zu verhindern, „Ich borge ihn dir nur, also pass gut auf ihn auf. Ich will ihn wieder."_

_„Trotzdem danke," sagte Ron und beugte sich vor um seinem Geliebten einen Kuss zu geben, doch dieser verließ ohne Vorwarnung das Bett und ließ somit Ron mit gespitzten Lippen alleine._

_Ron brauchte eine Weile um das Verschwinden seines Geliebten zu bemerken, doch kurz darauf entdeckte er diesen am Kamin, wo soeben eine silberne Hand seinem Geliebten einen Umschlag überreichte._

_Er beobachtete wie sein Geliebter den Umschlag öffnete und aus diesem eine goldene Taschenuhr fiel._

_„Sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?", fragte Ron misstrauisch und betrachtete die sehr teuerwirkende Uhr, die nun neben dem Kamin am Boden lag. _

_„Unsinn," murmelte sein Geliebter, bevor er einen Brief aus dem Umschlag holte und diesen leise durchlas._

_„Du wirst doch den ganzen Abend mit Potter verbringen müssen," sagte sein Geliebter und sein Gesicht zierte ein unheilbringendes Grinsen._

_„Nein," stöhnte Ron und lehnte sich frustriert in die Kopfkissen zurück._

_„Oh doch!" Das Grinsen im Gesicht seines Geliebten wurde immer breiter, „Die Uhr ist ein Portschlüssel, der sich genau um halb sechs Uhr morgens aktivieren wird."_

_Zu mindestens hieß das für Ron, dass er nun mehr Zeit hatte um seinen ehemals besten Freund abzufüllen. _

_Nur langsam entschloss er sich etwas anzuziehen und suchte mit Absicht die armseligsten Kleider heraus, damit Potter nicht misstrauisch wurde. _

_Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, einige seiner alten Kleider nach der Neueinkleidung seines Geliebten zu behalten._

_Wie er es schon damals gesagt hatte, wusste man nie wann sie nützlich sein könnten._

_„Du siehst schrecklich aus," kommentierte sein Geliebter, nachdem er auch noch seinen schäbigsten Umhang um sich geschlossen hatte._

_„Ich liebe dich auch," erwiderte Ron sarkastisch, bevor er sich niederkniete und die goldene Taschenuhr aufhob._

_Dass sein Meister einen Portschlüssel kreierte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass er Potter direkt in sein Versteck transportiert haben wollte, welches nur den inneren Reihen zu betreten erlaubt war und von dem alle anderen nicht einmal wussten, wo es sich befand._

_„Wir sehen uns dann morgen," sagte Ron und wollte seinen Geliebten küssen, doch entschied sich im nächsten Moment anders._

_Dieser würde sowieso wieder dem Kuss ausweichen und darauf hatte er heute einfach keine Lust. _

_Obwohl er sich an die Kälte zwischen ihnen gewöhnt hatte, nervte es ihn manchmal doch noch._

_„Das denke ich nicht," erwiderte sein Geliebter, „Weißt du etwa nicht was morgen ist?"_

_Ron überlegte einen kurzen Moment und dann fiel es ihm ein: **Halloween**!_

_Er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen zum alljährlichen Halloweenessen heim zu kommen._

_Er konnte vieles tun, doch er könnte niemals seine Mutter an einem der wichtigsten Feiertage in der Zaubererwelt im Stich lassen._

_Diese versuchte seit dem Tod seiner Brüder Charlie und Percy sowieso wieder mehr Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen._

_„Das habe ich völlig verdrängt," seufzte Ron._

_Obwohl er seine Familie liebte, war es jedes Mal sehr anstrengend nicht das Falsche aus seinem Leben zu verraten oder bei einer spielerischen Rauferei mit den Zwillingen nicht seinen linken Unterarm preiszugeben._

_Es hatte schon zu viele Frage aufgerufen, als er sich von Hermione nach zwei Jahren Beziehung getrennt hatte._

_„Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt in welchem grässlichen Ding das stattfindet," sagte sein Geliebter und hätte früher dafür wahrscheinlich einen Schlag direkt ins Gesicht erhalten._

_Doch nun sah die Situation ein wenig anders aus._

_Seit er bei seinem Geliebten wohnte, bekam er bei jedem Besuch im Fuchsbau beinahe eine Panikattacke, weil er befürchtete jeden Moment das alte Dach auf den Kopf zu bekommen._

_Seine Mutter stellte keine Fragen über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten, doch die Zwillinge waren sehr misstrauisch geworden und wollten sein neues Heim besichtigen um sich selbst eine eigene Meinung über Rons Leben bilden zu können._

_Also hatte er kurzerhand mit dem Geld seines Geliebten eine kleine Wohnung in Muggel- London gekauft, die er seit dem nur für Besuche seiner Geschwister und die der Ordenmitglieder verwendete._

_„Dann also bis übermorgen," sagte Ron und wollte schon disapparieren, doch sein Geliebter zog ihn ohne Vorwarnung in seine Arme und küsste ihn lange und ungestürmt auf den Mund._

_Ron überraschte diese plötzliche Nähe ein wenig, doch es störte ihn überhaupt nicht._

_Er schlang nur seine Arme um den Körper seines Geliebten und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich._

_Doch so plötzlich wie der Kuss gekommen war, wurde er auch wieder unterbrochen._

_Ron grummelte ein wenig beleidigt, doch sein Geliebter hauchte ihm nur noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippe und flüsterte: „Viel Glück!"_

_„Danke," murmelte Ron noch immer ein wenig von dem plötzlichen Kuss überrascht, „Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen."_

_Und mit diesen Worten disapparierte er direkt vor den Eingang von Grimmauldplace Nummer zwölf._

* * *

Als Harry wieder erwachte, befand er sich in einer Art Zelle und konnte sich kaum noch an den Abend davor erinnern.

Sein Kopf schmerzte und zur Abwechslung war es einmal nicht seine Narbe, die den Schmerz verursachte.

Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder.

Er hatte sich von Ron überreden lassen und hatte Grimmauldplace verlassen.

Danach waren sie in einem Pub gewesen und hatten über alte Zeiten geplaudert und getrunken.

Nach seinen Kopfschmerzen zu schließen, mussten sie ziemlich viel getrunken haben.

Doch was war danach geschehen?

Er überlegte angestrengt und auch wenn er selbst wusste, dass es Blödsinn war, kam es ihm so vor als würden dadurch seine Schmerzen nur schlimmer werden.

Harry ertrug vieles, doch diese Schmerzen wurden ihm doch zu viel.

Er wollte seinen Zauberstab nehmen und einen Antischmerzzauber sprechen, als ihm das erste Mal bewusst wurde, dass er erstens keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte und zweitens waren seine Hände mit Eisenketten gefesselt, die sich am Boden wie zwei Schlangen bewegten.

Und plötzlich fiel ihm ein weiteres Detail ein!

Er war von einem Stupor- Zauber außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, also mussten sie angegriffen worden sein.

Warum hatte er auch bloß Grimmauldplace verlassen müssen?

Er hätte sich denken können, dass die Todesser nur auf so einen Moment warten würden.

Harry wusste, dass ihm noch ein wichtiger Teil zu der gestrigen Nacht fehlte, doch so sehr er sich anstrengte fiel es ihm einfach nicht ein.

Viel mehr sorgte er sich um seinen rothaarigen Freund.

Wo war Ron?

Hatten sie ihn ebenfalls gefangen genommen oder sofort getötet?

An die zweite Möglichkeit wollte Harry nicht einmal denken, doch er wusste, dass es sehr gut möglich sein konnte.

Da die Ketten um seine Hände nirgends befestigt waren, versuchte er aufzustehen, doch plötzlich bissen sich die Ketten in den steinernen Boden und er wurde wieder hinunter gedrückt.

„Bist du endlich wach?"

Harry zuckte zusammen als er die ihm sehr bekannte Stimme aus einer der dunkelsten Ecken der Zelle hören konnte.

„Malfoy," zischte er und ganz langsam näherte sich ihm die bekannte Gestalt Draco Malfoys.

„Welch Ehre," höhnte der ehemalige Slytherin, „Der große Harry Potter erinnert sich noch an mich."

„Als ob man dich vergessen könnte," knurrte Harry.

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment," sagte Malfoy und kam Harry beunruhigend nahe.

„Dann bist du dümmer als ich dachte," meinte Harry, während er verzweifelt über eine Fluchtmöglichkeit nachdachte.

Seine Hände waren gefesselt und man hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab weggenommen.

Malfoy hingegen trug seinen bei sich, da er diesen deutlich in der Hand des blonden Mannes erkennen konnte.

„Zerbrich dir nicht deinen Kopf darüber," sagte Malfoy mit einem bösartigen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, „Du wirst hier nicht rauskommen."

Innerlich wusste Harry, dass Malfoy recht hatte, doch er wollte vor dem ehemaligen Slytherin keine Schwäche zeigen und erwiderte dessen Blick herausfordernd.

„Eigentlich muss ich dir danken," fuhr Malfoy fort, „Hättest du dich nicht gefangen nehmen lassen, dürfte ich gar nicht hier sein."

„Du warst es also," stellte Harry wütend fest, „Du hast mich angegriffen! War das deine Bewährungsprobe für die inneren Reihen?"

Harry konnte schwören, dass Malfoy einen Moment lang überrascht wirkte, doch kurz danach hatte dieser seinen gewöhnlichen verachtenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Du weißt es nicht mehr?", fragte er Harry amüsiert.

„Was wissen?", zischte Harry, „Dass du mich attackiert und hierher gebracht hast? Man muss kein Genie sein um das herauszufinden."

„Und du bist ganz offensichtlich keines," grinste Malfoy.

„Was hast du mit Ron gemacht?", fragte Harry wütend, „Wenn du ihm nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast, schwöre ich..."

Malfoy begann plötzlich lauthals zu lachen, was Harry zum Schweigen brachte und nun den Blonden mit verwirrten Blick musterte.

„Du weißt es tatsächlich nicht mehr," sagte Malfoy und klang bei jedem Wort ein Stückchen amüsierter, „Oh wie ich mich schon darauf freue, wenn ich ihm **das** erzählen kann."

„Wem? Voldemort?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Er weiß es nicht mehr," wiederholte Malfoy mit deutlicher Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme.

„Was wissen?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, Potter," meinte Malfoy, bevor er vor Harrys Augen disapparierte.

Harry starrte lange auf den Platz an dem soeben noch Malfoy gestanden hatte.

Er wusste nicht wovon der ehemalige Slytherin gesprochen hatte, aber irgendein Gefühl sagte ihm deutlich, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

Und was war jetzt eigentlich mit Ron?

TBC


	3. Gespräche am Teich

**_Traitor _**

**__**

**Disclaimer: **Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/ Ronald Weasley

**Warnung: **Slash, OOC, AU, Dark!Ron, Spielt zwei Jahre nach OotP.

**Summary: **Sollte man seinen besten Freund wirklich trauen? Sollte man wirklich mit ihm um die Häuser ziehen? Harry kann das nun verneinen. Er hätte doch daheim bleiben sollen. Und was hat eigentlich Draco Malfoy damit zu tun?

**Kommentar: **Mir gefällt dieses Kapitel recht gut, obwohl ich normalerweise sehr selbstkritisch bin. Hoffe es gefällt euch auch.

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer shila848, TheSnitch, Arwen, Maginisha, Riddle-Gin-Riddle, Moin, Kylyen, Flerina, Altron, Akuma no Amy, mrsgaladriel, Tigerlilly2063, rikku, KleenesKnuddelmuff und Nissa.

- Nissa: Das muss man sich selbst überlegen. Ich werde es nicht schreiben.

**- **KleenesKnuddelmuff: Nein, ich bezweifle sogar, dass überhaupt eine Lemon kommt.

- rikku: Ist eher unwahrscheinlich, aber mal schauen.

- Flerina: Ja, das könnte wirklich sein:-) Aber so lange es Draco nicht stört, hat niemand ein Problem damit.

- Kylyen: Kann ich verstehen! Ich hatte früher auch extrem etwas gegen Ron/Draco und man sieht ja, wohin das dann geführt hat:-)

- Maginisha: Na ja, ich vertrete die Meinung, dass man beim Apparieren und Disapparieren seinen Zauberstab benötigt. Könnte mich irren, aber ich denke nicht, dass das wie mit der Animagus- Verwandlung ohne Stab geht...Und warum Harry nichts mitbekommen hat? Steht im ersten Kapitel! Er hat Ron ja kaum gesehen, wie hätte er da etwas bemerken können.

- TheSnitch: Lies dir meinen Kommentar für Maginisha durch:-)

* * *

Ron trug immer noch seine schäbigen Kleider, als er zur Mittagszeit mittels Flohpulver zu seinen Eltern reiste.

Sie kratzten an seinem Körper und rochen sogar noch ein wenig von dem verrauchten Pub in dem er mit Potter am Vorabend gewesen war.

Er hatte sich nie sonderlich für Reinigungszauber interessiert und würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Hermione hatte zwar öfters versucht ihm diese Zauber beizubringen, doch er hatte ihr nie wirklich zugehört, wenn sie in ihren Professormodus fiel.

Er trug diese Kleider sowieso kaum und alle anderen konnten Dracos Hauselfen waschen.

Normalerweise hätte er auch diese Kleider den Hauselfen geben können, doch diese würden sie wahrscheinlich in den Müll werfen und ihm dafür neue besorgen.

Er hatte das einmal bei einem Weasley- Pullover ausprobiert und am nächsten Tag hang in seinem Kleiderschrank statt dem Weasley- Pullover ein Pullover aus den feinsten Stoffen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Durch den verrußten Kamin seiner Eltern wirkten seine Kleider gleich noch ein Stückchen schäbiger, aber er ignorierte dies nun einfach und stieg aus dem Kamin.

Sogleich hörte er einen erfreuten Schrei und wurde von seiner Mutter in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.

„Ron," grüßte sie ihn und drückte ihn fester an sich, „Wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, dass du gar nicht mehr kommen würdest...Warst du wieder die ganze Nacht unterwegs?" Sie rümpfte angesichts des Geruches ihre Nase, doch trotzdem herzte sie ihn immer weiter.

„Mom, du erdrückst mich," murmelte Ron und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter zu entwinden.

„Tut mir leid, mein Schatz," seufzte seine Mutter und löste die Umarmung.

In ihren Augen lag mütterlicher Stolz, als sie ihm liebevoll durch die Haare streichelte.

„Du bist schon wieder ein Stückchen größer geworden," sagte sie, „Bald wirst du nicht mehr durch unseren Kamin passen."

„Mom, du übertreibst mal wieder," murmelte Ron beschämt und wurde ein klein bisschen rot im Gesicht.

„Ich übertreibe überhaupt nicht," widersprach sie ihm, während sie ihn mit leichten Druck in Richtung der Küche führte.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass er als Letzter gekommen war, denn all seine Geschwister saßen schon an dem runden Holztisch.

Sein Vater las gerade im _Tagespropheten_ und kniff bei jedem zweiten Satz seine Augen wütend zusammen.

Fred und George saßen sich schweigend gegenüber und vermieden den Blick des Anderen.

Bill unterhielt sich mit seiner Verlobten Fleur Delacour und Ginny starte geistesabwesend auf die beiden Kerzen inmitten des Tisches.

Seine Mutter zündete nun immer bei jedem ihrer Familienfeste zwei Kerzen für ihre verstorbenen Söhne Charlie und Percy an.

Dass sie dabei immer die Stimmung drückte, bemerkte sie nicht mehr.

„Schaut nur wer endlich gekommen ist," rief seine Mutter fröhlich und alle Anwesenden richteten ihren Blick auf Ron.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus," kommentierte Fred und strich beinahe ehrfürchtig über seine Drachenlederjacke, was ihm nur einen abwertenden Blick von Bill einbrachte.

„Wenn du Geldprobleme hast, können wir dir etwas borgen," bot Fred an.

„Fred," ermahnte ihn sein Vater und legte nun zum ersten Mal die Zeitung zur Seite.

Schon seit Rons frühester Kindheit waren Gespräche über Geld oder Politik an ihrem Esstisch verboten.

Schuld daran hatte Percy, der seit er fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, sich bei jedem Essen über ihr nicht vorhandenes Vermögen beschwert hatte.

Irgendwann hatte es Arthur Weasley gereicht und er hatte kurzerhand diese Gespräche vom Esstisch verbannt.

Zwar hatte Percy sogar noch fünfzehn Jahre danach bei jedem Essen geschmollt, doch das hatte eher zur allgemeinen Erheiterung geführt.

Inzwischen vermisste die ganze Familie Percys hochnäsige Art und besonders Arthur Weasley bereute es aus tiefstem Herzen, dass er sich niemals vor Percys Tod mit diesem vertragen hatte können.

„Außerdem habe ich dabei wohl noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden," mischte sich George ein, „Du kannst nicht einfach immer unser Geld verschenken."

„Es ist unser Bruder," erwiderte Fred.

„_Und es ist unser bester Freund_._ Es ist unsere beste Kundin_. _Es ist ein vorbeigehender Mann_," sagte George mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme, „Ich habe dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass du unser schwerverdientes Geld nicht jeden X- Beliebigen schenken sollst."

Freds Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Besprechen wir das draußen."

George stimmte ihm zu und nachdem sie sich kurz bei ihren Eltern entschuldigt hatten, waren sie in den Vorgarten gegangen, von wo man sie immer noch streiten hörte.

Ron überraschte das überhaupt nicht.

Er hatte schon von den Spionen seines Meisters erfahren, dass Fred und George nicht die selbe Meinung in finanziellen Dingen teilten.

Angeblich hatten die Beiden sich sogar bei vollem Haus gestritten und dadurch hunderte Kunden vertrieben.

„Ich wusste schon, warum ich ihnen diesen Scherzartikelladen nicht erlauben wollte," seufzte Molly Weasley.

„Sie sind alt genug," meinte Bill, „Sie werden es schon irgendwie wieder geradebiegen."

„Wahrscheinlich gibt es dann bald zwei Scherzläden," witzelte Ginny, „Die eine Hälfte des Produktes bekommt man dann bei Fred und die zweite bei George."

So irrsinnig sich die Idee seiner Schwester anhörte, konnte es sich Ron ohne Probleme bei den Zwillingen vorstellen.

„Kennt niemand von euch ein anderes Gesprächsthema?", fragte Arthur hoffnungsvoll und sprach absichtlich lauter um das Gebrüll der Zwillinge zu überdecken.

„Ron, setz dich doch endlich," bat seine Mutter und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er immer noch inmitten der Küche stand und sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

Er nickte nur und setzte sich danach neben Ginny, die ihn nun mit neugierigen Blicken musterte.

„Ich habe Hermione getroffen," sagte sie.

„Und? Sollte mich das interessieren?", fragte Ron ein wenig kühl.

Jedes Mal fragte ihn seine Familie über Hermione und den Grund ihrer Trennung aus und bei jedem Mal störte es ihn mehr und mehr.

„Ich habe etwas sehr interessantes von ihr erfahren," erzählte Ginny, „Angeblich hast du nur mit ihr Schluss gemacht, weil du jemand neuen gefunden hast."

Ruckartig drehte sich Molly Weasley wieder zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn und vergaß dabei das Essen, das sie soeben auf den Herd gestellt hatte.

„Ist das wahr, Roni?", fragte sie aufgeregt, „Warum hast du uns das nicht erzählt?"

„Was erzählt?", fragte Fred, der soeben mit George in die Küche zurück gekommen war.

Da sie sich weit weg vom anderen setzten, schienen sie ihren Streit noch nicht beendet zu haben.

„Ron hat jemand neues," erklärte Bill in einer Tonlage, die deutlich zeigte, dass ihm das Liebesleben seines kleinen Bruders nichts anging und sich dafür auch nicht interessierte.

Ron wusste schon, warum Bill immer sein Lieblingsbruder gewesen war.

„Wieso hast du es uns nicht erzählt?", fragte Molly streng, „Schämst du dich für uns?"

„Oder für deine neue Flamme?", witzelte Fred, „Ist sie so hässlich?"

„Fred," ermahnte ihn seine Mutter, „Es geht nicht immer nur um Schönheit. Die inneren Werte zählen."

„Die inneren Werte stellt man aber nicht seiner Familie vor," erwiderte Fred grinsend und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich Rons Freundin als eine Art Millicent Bulstrode vorstellte.

„Es ist kein Mädchen," sprach nun auch George, „Sonst hätte er sie uns vorgestellt, egal wie hässlich sie gewesen wäre."

Ron spürte deutlich wie sein Gesicht rot wurde.

So eine Neuigkeit Harry zu erzählen, war einfach, doch bei seiner Familie war er sich nicht so sicher gewesen.

Sicher hatte er ihnen schon vor über einem Jahr erzählt, dass er nicht nur Frauen attraktiv fand, doch bislang hatte er nie einen Schritt in die andere Richtung gemacht und wusste daher auch nicht, wie seine Eltern reagieren würden.

Dass ihn George so leicht durchschaut hatte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Georges ganzer Blick schien so wissentlich, als ob er mehr wusste, als dieses kleine Detail und das gefiel Ron noch weniger.

„Also ein Junge," sagte seine Mutter und die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme schwand ein wenig.

Sein Vater sagte daraufhin überhaupt nichts, sondern las weiterhin schweigend in seiner Zeitung.

Ron war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Mutter bald die Zeitung verbrennen würde, wenn er sich den ganzen Tag hinter dieser vergrub.

„Ja," antwortete Ron leise und richtete seinen Blick auf den Fußboden um die enttäuschten Gesichter seiner Familie nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Und wann stellst du ihn uns vor?", fragte seine Mutter und die Begeisterung kehrte in ihre Stimme zurück.

Ron blickte verwirrt auf, doch statt den enttäuschten Gesichtern, sah er nur verständnisvolle Blicke und seine Mutter schien wieder hellauf begeistert zu sein.

„Bitte?", fragte Ron ein wenig verwirrt.

„Wann stellst du uns den jungen Mann vor, der dein Herz gestohlen hat?", fragte seine Mutter abermals, „Ich möchte ihn gerne kennen lernen."

Ron war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das nicht gerne tun würde, wenn sie wüsste, wer sein Freund war.

„Wir sind noch nicht so weit," sagte Ron, während ihm immer leichter ums Herz wurde.

Er hatte sich schon die schlimmsten Familiendramen vorgestellt, wenn sie von seiner neuesten Beziehung erfuhren.

Doch bis auf George schien damit keiner ein Problem zu haben.

Dieser jedoch beäugte ihn enttäuscht und abermals befürchtete Ron, dass sein Bruder mehr wusste, als er zugab.

„Ach so," sagte Molly und aus ihrer Stimme war deutliche Enttäuschung zu hören.

So wie Ron seine Mutter kannte, hatte diese in ihrem Kopf sicherlich schon eine _Willkommen in der Weasley- Familie_ Party geplant.

„Wo habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Bill rollte daraufhin nur genervt die Augen, da er es selbst schon kannte, wie lästig ihre Familie bei solchen Dingen sein konnte.

Er hatte sich zu Beginn seiner Beziehung mit Fleur ebenfalls einer stundenlangen Fragerunde seiner Familie stellen müssen.

Er schenkte Ron ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und auch Fleur lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

„Bei der Arbeit," antwortete Ron und beobachtete beunruhigt, dass besonderst George auf diese Antwort gewartet hatte.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sein Bruder mehr wusste, als er selbst dachte.

„Er ist auch Testflieger von Nimbus?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

„Ähm...ja," log Ron und erwiderte nun Georges interessieren Blick, doch dieser wandte sofort seinen Blick von Ron und starrte nun geistesabwesend auf den Herd, wo Molly Weasleys Essen vergessen vor sich hinbrannte.

„Und wie sieht er aus?", fragte Ginny weiter.

„Ginevra Molly Weasley, lass den armen Jungen in Ruhe," sagte Bill streng, „Und Mom?! Das Essen brennt an!"

„Du meine Güte," jammerte Molly und drehte sich erschrocken zu ihrem inzwischen schwarzen Essen um, „Wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen?"

„Ronalds Freund war interessanter," sagte Arthur einfach und blätterte danach eine Seite seiner Zeitung um.

„Leg die Zeitung weg, Liebling," bat Molly, während sie mit Hilfe eines Zaubers das angebrannte Essen verschwinden ließ und mit dem Kochen von vorne begann.

Widerwillig legte Arthur seine Zeitung auf den Tisch, die kurz danach von Fred in Beschlag genommen wurde.

Molly schien Fred ermahnen zu wollen, doch nachdem sie sich an den Streit zwischen den Zwillingen erinnerte hatte und so mit nicht auf Freds Geduld hoffen konnte, ließ sie ihn einfach gewähren.

Ron bemerkte wie seine kleine Schwester ihn interessiert ansah und hegte den unguten Verdacht, dass Bills Ermahnung nicht lange halten würde.

„Ich muss kurz mal Luft schnappen," sagte er schnell, bevor ihm Ginny die erste Frage stellen konnte.

„Aber bleib nicht so lange weg," bat ihn seine Mutter, während ihn George wieder mit diesem wissenden Blick betrachtete.

„Werde ich nicht," versprach Ron, „Ich gehe nur kurz spazieren."

Seine Mutter nickte daraufhin nur und Ginny schien sehr enttäuscht über ihre verpasste Chance zu sein.

Er stand schnell auf, bevor sich Ginny dazu entschloss mit ihm zu kommen und verließ erleichtert den Fuchsbau.

Er atmete tief ein und besah sich die wunderschöne Landschaft.

Schon als Kind hatte er den Herbst geliebt und sich für keine Jahreszeit so begeistern können.

Er liebte den Geruch des Laubes und genauso mochte er die bunten Blätter, die vom Wind in alle Ecken getragen wurden.

Er ging zuerst ziellos umher, doch nach einiger Zeit steuerte er zu seinem Lieblingsplatz.

In der Nähe des Fuchsbaus gab es einen kleinen Teich, der von Eichen umgeben und von weiten kaum zu sehen war.

Er hatte diesen Platz noch niemals einem anderen Menschen verraten.

Nicht einmal Hermione, obwohl sie ihn so oft im Fuchsbau besucht hatte.

Er wusste nicht, ob seine Geschwister jemals diesen Platz gefunden hatten, doch war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass zu mindestens die Zwillinge davon Bescheid wussten.

Entspannt setzte er sich an den Rand des Teiches und beobachtete wie das Laub der Bäume an der Wasseroberfläche schwebte.

„Jetzt schon geflüchtet?"

Ron schreckte überrascht hoch, als er plötzlich die Stimme seines Geliebten hörte.

Er blickte in alle Richtungen, doch er konnte den blonden Mann nirgends entdecken.

„Draco?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er Draco Malfoy hinter einem der Bäume hervorkommen sah.

„Du bist schon geflüchtet?", wiederholte Draco seine Frage, während er sich zögerlich neben Ron an das Ufer des Teiches niederließ.

„Ich bin nur spazieren," verteidigte sich Ron, „Ginny hat genervt."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Draco.

„Sie wollte alles über meinen neuen Freund wissen," antwortete Ron, „Ich hätte zwar alles über dich erzählen können, aber ich habe mich doch lieber zu einem Spaziergang entschlossen."

„Gute Entscheidung," meinte Draco.

Ron rückte ein wenig näher an Draco heran und wollte sogar seinen Arm um den ehemaligen Slytherin legen, doch nach einem drohenden Blick von diesem, ließ er es lieber bleiben.

Ein wenig enttäuscht, rückte er wieder von Draco weg.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten das Laub, wie es von den Bäumen auf die Wasseroberfläche schwebte.

Ron konnte es deutlich in den Augen seines Geliebten lesen, dass auch dieser die herbstliche Jahreszeit genoss.

„Woher weißt du von diesem Ort?", unterbrach er schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Draco verwirrt und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.

„Du hast mir davon erzählt," fügte er hinzu.

„Ich habe dir davon erzählt?", wunderte sich Ron.

Er musste betrunken gewesen sein, denn anderenfalls hätte er niemals diesen Eisklotz seinen geheimen Ort verraten.

Wenn er sich jedoch richtig erinnerte, hatte er diesen tatsächlich einmal bei einem Abendessen erwähnt, aber das musste mindestens vier Monate her sein.

Ihn überraschte es doch ein wenig, dass sich Draco an so eine Kleinigkeit erinnerte.

„Ich warte hier schon seit einiger Zeit," sagte Draco.

„Auf mich?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Nein, auf das heilige Einhorn aus dem Liebhabland," schnarrte Draco, „Natürlich auf dich! Ich wusste, dass du es nicht lange bei deiner Familie aushalten würdest."

„Und was willst du so dringend von mir, das nicht bis morgen warten kann?", fragte Ron.

„Potter," sagte Draco.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen," antwortete Draco stolz.

„Du bist in den inneren Zirkel aufgenommen worden?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

Er selbst hatte noch keine Nachricht seines Meister erhalten, obwohl er ihm doch Potter gebracht hatte.

„Ich wurde heute morgen vorgeladen," erzählte Draco.

„Das ist großartig für dich," sagte Ron und freute sich wirklich für seinen Geliebten.

Dieser hatte schon so lange darauf gewartet, dass er beinahe schon durchgedreht wäre.

Für Ron war der innere Kreis nicht unbedingt notwenig, doch er würde auch nicht _nein _sagen, wenn man ihn hinein lassen würde.

Er wollte Draco schon küssen, doch entschied sich im letzten Moment anders und hauchte diesem nur einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sind wir im Kindergarten oder was?", fragte Draco deutlich amüsiert.

„Dann lässt du mich dich richtig küssen?", fragte Ron mit hörbarer Hoffnung in der Stimme.

Er verstand bis heute noch nicht, warum er sogar für einen einfach Kuss die Erlaubnis von Draco brauchte, damit ihn dieser danach nicht verfluchte.

Als er Draco darauf einmal angesprochen hatte, hatte dieser nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihm eiskalt erklärt, dass er immer noch nach Gryffindor stank.

Ron hatte diese Erklärung nie verstanden, sie jedoch anstandslos akzeptiert.

„Nein," sagte Draco.

„Alter Sturkopf," murmelte Ron und obwohl er wütend oder beleidigt sein sollte, schmunzelte er ein wenig über das Wissen, dass das _sein_ alter Sturkopf war und immer bleiben würde.

Ron beobachtete wie sich ein rotverfärbtes Blatt in den blonden Haaren seines Sturkopfes verhedderte.

„Darf ich?", fragte Ron und hob ein wenig seinen Arm um nach dem Blatt zu greifen.

„Meinetwegen," sagte Draco, „Aber nur einen."

Ron hob auf Grund dieser Aussage verwirrt eine Augenbraue, doch als sich Draco zögerlich zu ihm beugte, verstand er das kleine Missverständnis zwischen ihm und Draco.

Dieser sprach noch immer von dem Kuss und hatte das Blatt in seinen Haaren noch gar nicht bemerkt.

Jedoch wäre Ron ein Idiot, wenn er sich diese Chance entgehen lassen würde.

Er näherte sich mit seinen Lippen den von Draco und sobald er diese spürte, entfachte ein Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch.

Zu selten durfte er diese sanften Lippen auf den seinen spüren.

Er tat anfangs nichts außer die sanfte Berührung zu genießen.

Erst als er eine gewisse Unruhe bei Draco bemerkte, begann er liebevoll mit dem Kuss und zu seiner großen Freude erwiderte Draco diesen sogar.

Es war schon öfters vorgekommen, dass der blonde Mann einfach einen Kuss über sich ergehen ließ und selbst dabei überhaupt nichts tat.

Doch als Ron zärtlich mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat, reichte es Draco und er schupste den Rothaarigen bestimmt von sich.

„Menno," jammerte Ron, „Du benimmst dich schlimmer als jede Jungfrau."

„Weasley," knurrte Draco, denn dies war ein heikles Thema zwischen ihnen.

Denn obwohl man es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, war es so, dass Draco Malfoy wesentlich sexuell unerfahrener als Ron in die Beziehung gekommen war.

Als Ron in ihrer ersten Nacht von einem sehr beschämten Draco erfuhr, dass er der Erste für den ehemaligen Slytherin war, hatte er es anfangs kaum glauben können.

Er sollte mehr Erfahrung als Slytherins angeblicher Sexgott haben?

Er war damals zwar noch kein Meister gewesen, denn wann hatte er schon einmal mit Hermione schlafen können?

Sie nahm schließlich jeden Abend ein Buch mit ins Bett und ließ sich äußerst ungern zu anderen _Beschäftigungen_ überreden.

Ungefähr genauso war meistens Draco im Bett und Ron hatte sich schon mehr als einmal gefragt, ob nicht der Blonde und Hermione das ideale Traumpaar wären.

„Ist doch so," erwiderte Ron schulternzuckend, „Du benimmst dich als ob wir noch nie miteinander geschlafen hätten."

„Nur weil wir miteinander schlafen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich von dir jede freie Minute abknutschen lassen muss," zischte Draco.

„Nein, das heißt es nicht," gab ihm Ron recht, „Aber so etwas tut man als ein sich liebendes Paar."

„Weasley, fang nicht wieder mit diesem Liebesgeschwätz an," stöhnte Draco verzweifelt.

„Jaja," sagte Ron genervt, denn er hätte sowieso keine Lust auf eine Argumentation mit Draco gehabt.

Irgendwie schaffte es dieser nämlich immer das letzte Wort zu behalten und das mochte Ron überhaupt nicht.

„Hoffentlich kommst du auch bald in die inneren Reihen," sagte Draco und schaffte es auch so das Thema Liebe zu entgehen, „Ich bin nämlich schon so auf Potters Gesicht gespannt."

„Sagtest du nicht, dass du ihn schon gesehen hast?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Deswegen bin ich eigentlich hier," gestand Draco, „Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen, bei dem du dich tot lachen wirst."

„Dann möchte ich es lieber nicht hören," meinte Ron, „Ich hänge an meinem Leben."

„Potter hält mich für seinen Entführer," erklärte Draco und sein Gesicht zierte nun ein hinterhältiges Grinsen.

„Er tut was?", wunderte sich Ron.

Hatte Potter an jenem Abend so viel getrunken, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr an das wichtigste Detail erinnern konnte?

„Und dich hält er für das arme Opfer, dass ich inzwischen schon geschlachtet habe," fügte Draco hinzu.

„Der Alkohol," vermutete Ron.

„Denke ich mal," sagte Draco, „Wie viel hast du ihm eingeflösst?"

„Genug," antwortete Ron, „Nach dieser Menge hätte sogar dein Vater einen Hauselfen in Las Vegas geheiratet."

„Dieser Vergleich war unangebracht," sagte Draco.

„Das sollte auch ein Scherz sein," erwiderte Ron augenrollend.

Draco schien davon nicht all zu sehr überzeugt zu sein, da er weiterhin einen beleidigten Ausdruck in seinen Augen behielt.

„Kannst du Potter nicht einen Trank brauen, damit er sich wieder erinnert," bat Ron um Draco zu beschäftigen.

„Weshalb?", fragte Draco verwirrt, „So ist es doch viel lustiger."

„Ich will nicht damit konfrontiert werden," gestand Ron.

„Befürchtest du, dass er dich wieder zur _guten_ Seite bringt?", fragte Draco.

„Das sollte eher deine Sorge sein," erwiderte Ron.

„Es wäre kein Verlust," meinte Draco grinsend.

„Danke! Ich genieße die gemeinsame Zeit mit dir ebenfalls," sagte Ron kühl.

Daraufhin blickte ihn Draco nur schweigend an, doch ließ weder eine weitere Beleidigung oder eine Entschuldigung von sich hören.

Er sah einfach wieder dem Laub auf der Wasseroberfläche zu.

Ron sah keinen weiteren Grund um hier zu bleiben, denn die Befragung seiner Familie war wesentlich erträglicher als diese Ignoranz von Draco.

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als plötzlich Draco seine Hand erhob und Ron am Arm festhielt.

„Ich habe das nicht so gemeint," flüsterte er, „Ich dachte dabei nicht an uns."

„An was dann?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass du viel zu gut für die _dunkle _Seite bist," erklärte Draco, „Du folterst nie und tötest nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt."

„Sprich das niemals vor unserem Meister aus oder ich zeige dir am eigenen Leib, dass ich foltern **kann**," warnte ihn Ron und löste den festen Griff Dracos von seinem Arm.

Er beachtete Draco nun nicht mehr, sondern ging an den Eichen vorbei um diesen ruhigen Platz zu verlassen.

„Sehen wir uns heute noch?", rief ihm Draco nach.

„Entscheide ich noch," antwortete Ron und ging nun mit schnellen Schritten zum Fuchsbau zurück.

Er wusste, dass er sich eigentlich nicht mehr entscheiden musste, doch das würde er Draco nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Der ehemalige Slytherin musste nicht wissen, dass er sofort nach dem Familientreffen zu ihm apparieren und einfach nur die Zeit bei ihm genießen würde.

Er blickte nicht einmal zurück, da er wusste, dass Draco längst disappariert sein musste.

Gerade als er den Fuchsbau vor sich sehen konnte, begann es zu nieseln.

Er spürte wie sich seine Haare leicht kräuselten und war dadurch umso erleichterter, als er in die warme Küche des Fuchsbaus trat.

Allerdings spürte er deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn sein Vater, Fred und Bill saßen mit geweiteten Augen am Tisch und Ginny und seine Mutter weinten.

Er bemerkte einen Brief auf dem Küchentisch und fragte sich, ob dieser damit etwas zu tun hatte.

„Ron, etwas schreckliches ist passiert," schniefte Molly.

„Ist der Braten angebrannt?", fragte Ron und versuchte witzig zu sein damit er die Anwesenden ein wenig aufheitern konnte.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Ronald," keifte Ginny und blickte ihn mit glasigen Augen an.

„Harry ist entführt worden," erklärte Arthur.

Ron musste sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht „Ah so! Nur das!" zu sagen oder sich anders zu verraten.

Jetzt wusste er auch wieder, warum er die Familientreffen hasste.

„Mundungus war für die Bewachung um Grimmauldplace zuständig," erzählte Arthur weiter, während seine Frau weiterhin in ein weißes Taschentuch schniefte, „Er hat seinen Posten verlassen und in dieser Zeit scheint Harry das Haus verlassen zu haben."

Ron klopfte sich innerlich auf den Rücken.

Er hatte Mundungus weggelockt, in dem er einfach einen von Mundungus' Lieferanten bestochen hatte.

„Weiß man schon etwas?", fragte Ron interessiert.

„Nein," antwortete Arthur, „Harry wurde nirgends gesichtet. Dieser Entführer muss ein wahres Genie gewesen sein."

„Wieso hat er auch bloß das Haus verlassen?", fragte Molly und brach daraufhin wieder in Tränen aus.

„Er wurde sicher rausgelockt," vermutete George und blickte dabei einen kurzen Moment direkt in Rons Augen.

„Wer könnte das tun?", fragte Molly schniefend.

Ron wollte irgendetwas sagen um seine Familie auf die falsche Fährte zu locken, als plötzlich ein brennender Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm erschien.

Er zischte leise und griff panisch auf seinen Arm um den Schmerz ein wenig zu unterdrücken.

Erst als er wieder hochblickte, bemerkte er wie ihn seine Familie mit geschockten Blicken ansah.

„Ron," sagte sein Vater streng, „Was hast du?"

„Nur einen Krampf im Arm," antwortete Ron, „Habe ich in letzter Zeit öfters."

„Schieb bitte deinen Ärmel hoch," bat sein Vater und sah ihn dabei mit enttäuschten Augen an.

Rons Augen weiteten sich und er ging einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts.

Das durfte nicht sein!

Er versuchte immer alles um sich nicht zu verraten und dann musste sein Meister ihn im unpassendsten Moment rufen.

„Schieb deinen Ärmel hoch," wiederholte sein Vater und klang nun sehr ungeduldig.

„Nein! Es ist kalt," erwiderte Ron.

„Schieb deinen Ärmel hoch," brüllte Arthur und als Ron keine Anstalten machte es zu tun, sprang er von seinem Stuhl hoch und packte einfach Rons Arm.

„Lass mich los," zischte Ron und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch sein Vater hielt ihn daraufhin nur noch fester.

Arthur schob den Ärmel ein wenig hoch und schreckte erschrocken zurück, als er das dunkle Mal am Unterarm seines jüngsten Sohnes sah.

„Oh Ron," sagte seine Mutter mit geweiteten Augen, „Wie konntest du nur?"

„Lass mich endlich los, Vater," zischte Ron kühl und beachtete weder seine Mutter noch die erschrockenen Gesichter seiner Geschwister.

„Was haben wir dir getan?", fragte Arthur, „Warum musstest du uns verraten?"

„Lass mich los," schrie Ron und erhielt deswegen einen saftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihn rücklings auf den Boden warf und seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche kullern ließ.

Er musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sein Zauberstab unter das Sofa im Wohnzimmer rollte.

„Verdammt," fluchte Ron.

Ohne seinen Zauberstab konnte er nicht apparieren und sich auch nicht verteidigen.

„Wie konntest du nur?", fragte ihn sein Vater abermals.

„Ganz leicht," antwortete Ron und krabbelte einige Meter von seinem Vater weg, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Molly, ruf Dumbledore," befahl Arthur.

„Aber Liebling...," schniefte Molly und weinte bitterlich in ihr Taschentuch.

„Sofort," sagte Arthur.

„Was ist los Vater?", fragte Ron amüsiert und hielt sich die geschlagene Wange, „Willst du deinen eigenen Sohn nach Askaban stecken?"

Sein Vater öffnete gerade seinen Mund für eine Erwiderung, als ihn von hinten ein Fluch traf und er vorwärts auf den Boden fiel.

Ron blickte verwirrt zu dem Esstisch und bemerkte, dass außer einem auch der Rest seiner Familie bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag.

„Danke," bedankte sich Ron bei seinem Bruder George.

„Verschwinde," sagte George kühl, „Verschwinde und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken."

Ron zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern rannte sofort ins Wohnzimmer um seinen Zauberstab zu holen und apparierte davon.

**_TBC_**


End file.
